


Во сне и наяву

by azzy_aka_papademon, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)



Series: челлендж "кинк!спящий партнер рядом" [1]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Police, Secret Agent, Sleeping Together, Somnophilia, Undercover Missions, WTF Kombat 2021, Расхождение с каноном, полиция, постоянные отношения, работа под прикрытием, сомнофилия, сон вместе, экшен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021
Summary: Ларри спит крепко. Фредди спит чутко. Сейчас Ларри осторожно заберет пистолет из-под подушки.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Series: челлендж "кинк!спящий партнер рядом" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Во сне и наяву

**Author's Note:**

> написано на командный челлендж "кинк!спящий партнер рядом"

Ларри засыпает медленно, но спит крепко, не добудиться. И даже позу не меняет. Так и лежит всю ночь на одном боку — обнимая Фредди со спины. Он тяжелый, неподвижный, жаркий. И Фредди просыпается среди сна — от непривычного присутствия.  
Сразу тянется за сигаретами. Шарит в темноте по полу, нащупывая пачку.  
Ничего нет. Наконец Фредди хватается за плоский бумажный квадратик — это спички. Потом свисает с кровати и водит горящей спичкой по полу.  
Пачка сигарет вставлена в кроссовок. Торчит маленьким небоскребом.  
Ведь сам так поставил, — вспоминает с досадой, — чтобы Ларри не растоптал в темноте, если ночью зашлепает в уборную.  
Но Ларри никогда не просыпается. По-прежнему ногой обнимает Фредди за бедро, весомая рука так и греет грудь. И когда Фредди осторожно выскальзывает, Ларри все так же упрямо обнимает — пустоту.

Он мог бы здесь хоть пожар устроить, но уходит курить в другую комнату. Ту самую, в которой он никак не докрасит стены.  
На ночь окно открыто, и запах морской соли и высохших водорослей с побережья перекрывает слабая вонь свежей краски. Одна стена нежная, белая, вторая — суровая, под синий полицейский мундир.  
Фредди курит, все еще ощущая на своем теле руки Ларри. По полу гуляет ветерок, холодит босые пятки.  
Хорошо так стоять, зная, что, когда докурит, сможет вернуться в постель к Ларри под бок. Может закинуть на него подмерзшие ступни и греть их. Может гладить Ларри по кудрявой башке, как кота, свернувшегося клубком на подушке.  
Ларри спит крепко. Ну ладно, если пихнуть локтем в бок, то все-таки шевельнется. Пробормочет ласково: «Нахуй все, малыш», — и снова подгребет под себя.  
И снова застынет, прикрывая Фредди всем телом. Мускулистый, жесткий, негибкий.  
Будет тихо дышать Фредди в шею. Касаться губами его затылка и обнимать еще крепче.  
Ладони у Ларри теплые и шершавые. Со старыми мозолями от «железок», которые тягает в качалке. И крепкие загорелые плечи темнеют на белой простыне. Только задница бледная, нагишом Ларри явно не загорает.  
Фредди выбрасывает «бычок» на улицу, тот рассыпается искрами на лету.

Ларри спит крепко.  
Никаких угрызений совести. Никакого чувства тревоги. Ну хотя бы волнения!  
Завтра на дело, а он, как всегда, дрыхнет без задних ног.  
И Фредди остро ему завидует. Сам не может больше спать.  
Он забирается обратно, устраивается рядом, подсунув подушку высоко под спину. И привычно закидывает ступни на колени Ларри, возвышаясь острым богомолом над его лохматой головой.  
Ларри спит крепко и во сне обнимает Фредди, уложив голову ему на живот.

*

В самую жару — в черных костюмах и галстуках. Уже при одной мысли можно пропотеть насквозь. И Фредди действительно весь мокрый. Потому что кругом стрельба и дым коромыслом. Потому что воют полицейские сирены и орут люди. А сам Фредди только что чуть ли не за пояс вытащил Ларри из ювелирного магазинчика. Тот все порывался прибить Блондина, а Фредди бегом волок его в машину — какую-то левую тачку, откуда только что в ужасе выскочил водитель.  
Они рванули прочь с места преступления.  
— Нас кто-то подставил, — Ларри крепко держится за руль, изредка поглядывая в зеркальце заднего вида. — Копы явились слишком рано.  
— Нас кто-то подставил, — повторяет он снова и снова. Фредди благоразумно молчит. Он рад, что Ларри убрал оружие, что обе его руки заняты рулем.  
И удивляется вслух, когда они сворачивают не на ту дорогу, что ведет к бывшему моргу.  
— Я еще не ебанулся, — Ларри с мрачной решимостью прибавляет скорость. — Нас там точно ждет ловушка. Я же сказал, нас подставили. Легавые все знают.  
Фредди не спорит. Легавые и правда все знают. Он сам коп.  
Но он дико, неистово рад, что Ларри никого не убил при ограблении. И ушел от погони.

Все планы взять банду Кэбота полетели к черту, но пока Фредди рядом, он не позволит Ларри натворить еще больших глупостей.  
И не сдаст.  
Ни своим, ни чужим.

*

Фредди спит чутко. Он всегда настороже, не знает, что такое покой. Похоже, сон урывками для него — старая привычка.  
Как и пушка под подушкой.  
Каждый раз, когда они трахаются и Ларри с размаху падает на подушку Фредди, то чувствует затылком — пистолет на месте.  
Очень беспокойный мальчик.  
Острые локти, острые колени, острый язык. Недоверчивый, насмешливый, кусачий.  
Когда Ларри его обнимает, то тот вроде как затихает, расслабляется. Едва заметные морщинки у глаз разглаживаются. Даже клыки, кажется, втягиваются. Он никогда не засыпает раньше — Ларри чувствует. Когда сам Ларри крепко проваливается в сон, то Фредди еще не спит.  
А когда Ларри утром просыпается, то Фредди уже не спит.  
Слышно, как шумит душ, а потом по полу шлепают босые ноги. Фредди выходит голый, оставляя на полу мокрые отпечатки.  
И когда залезает в постель, то прохладные капли с его волос падают Ларри на грудь.  
И Ларри собирает их ладонью.

После их бегства у Фредди еще хуже со сном.  
Что его терзает, какие муки совести?  
Его ненадолго срубает днем, и Ларри готов перестать дышать — лишь бы не разбудить.  
Засыпает Фредди как есть — в рубашке и джинсах, даже не сняв кроссовок. Лежит, отвернув лицо от солнца, правая рука — под подушкой. Если что, вскочит с пушкой наготове.  
Ларри хочется погладить его по лицу, снять усталость.  
Конечно, Ларри понимает, в чем дело, почему Фредди как на иголках — молодой парень, попал в первую кровавую передрягу. Задурили ему голову: легкие деньги, большая добыча. Вся эта чушь гангстерской романтики. А теперь ему грозит срок за неудачный налет.  
А ведь славный мальчик, нельзя дать ему пропасть. Натворить еще каких-нибудь глупостей, вроде торговли травкой или налетов на бензоколонки.  
Хорошо, что при ограблении мальчик не стрелял. Никого не успел убить. Сам Ларри давно под прикрытием, ему приходилось делать вещи и похуже.  
Но, как агент нацбезопасности, Ларри сможет его защитить. У него была задача взять банду Кэбота, но Фредди не входит в банду, он случайный человек, мелкая сошка. Ларри сможет его отмазать.  
Пусть лучше оба ведомства, федеральное Бюро и полицейский Департамент, между собой сначала разберутся, как случилось так, что кто-то вмешался в ход операции.

Во сне ресницы Фредди дрожат, кажется, ему все еще снится погоня. Каждый день он не ест, не спит — и без того тощий, беспокойный. Смотрит на Ларри с такой тревогой и нежностью, что сердце сжимается. Ларри не может его потерять, ему нужен этот мальчик. Ему нужно обнимать его во сне и наяву.  
Будь что будет, Фредди ему нужен. Живой и на свободе.

Сейчас Ларри осторожно заберет пистолет из-под подушки. Ссыплет патроны на стол.  
А когда Фредди очнется, вскочит — взвинченный и заспанный, с всклокоченной челкой и решимостью убивать за Ларри — мистер Белый крепко обнимет его и скажет:  
— Прости меня, малыш, я коп.


End file.
